In classic multifunctional pocket knives, such as the Swiss knives, the screwdrivers are generally not detachable, It is consequently necessary to provide a great number of different screwdrivers on the knife. It is impossible, however, to provide as many screwdrivers as desired, Moreover, the Phillips-head screwdrivers and the hexagonal attachments of large size are difficult to integrate into the knife owing to their great thickness which takes up the space of several conventional intmplements.
The patent EP 0 782 903 in the name of the present applicant describes a knife/cutting pliers including an aperture in one of the lateral sides to receive diverse removable attachments, for example for screwdrivers or hexagonal attachments. This arrangement makes it possible to use the attachments with a moment of great force and without risk of folding an implement back into the interior of the knife. This knife/cutting pliers is thus less likely to injure the user.
The different removable attachments described in this patent have to be carried in a leather or cloth case separate from the knife, increasing the total bulk of what the user has to carry around. This document also suggests carrying the removable implements in one or more compartments inside the knife /cutting pliers, without, however, indicating how these implements can be integrated.